First Kisses
by jessa824
Summary: A series of very short one-shots detailing the first kisses of our favorite characters.  If you have a character request, leave a review.  I do not own Harry Potter. For those who have noticed the error, I have now fixed the problem with Charlie's chapter
1. Arthur Weasley

Chapter 1—Arthur Weasley

Arthur Weasley was 13 years old and in his third year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a Gryffindor, who was very courageous, unless a certain, very pretty witch was around. Her name was Amy Hotchkiss and she was a Hufflepuff in his year. Unfortunately for Arthur, the Gryffindors took Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs and he was mildly terrified of many of the creatures that they would be learning about.

In early October, they were learning about hippogriffs in the Care of Magical Creatures class. He definitely wanted to impress Amy and so, when Professor McGivern asked for a volunteer to try to pet the creature, Arthur summoned up all of his Gryffindor courage and stepped in front of the crowd. "Very good, Weasley," Professor McGivern said. "Now, just remember that hippogriffs are proud creatures. You must bow to the animal and he will give you permission to touch him."

Arthur nodded, pushed his glasses up his nose and stepped closer to the beast. His heart was beating very fast, so fast that he thought it might beat right out of his chest. He bowed low to the hippogriff, who returned the bow. Arthur crept forward to stroke the creature. However, he stepped on a twig, snapping it and spooking the animal.

The hippogriff stepped back, and let out a terrifying screech. Then, it Arthur fell over and hit his head, knocking him out cold. He woke several hours later in the hospital wing, with little memory of what had happened. His best friend, Jack Milgrove, was sitting by his bed. "Good to see you awake, mate," Jack said.

"How long have I been out? And why am I in the hospital?" Arthur asked.

"You really don't know?" Jack replied; Arthur shook his head. "You got knocked out by that hippogriff. The entire class watched, mate."

"Did Amy see it?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, man," Jack answered. "Everyone saw it."

"Did I look cool when I got hit and fell?" Arthur asked. Really, it was a stupid question. No one looks cool when they get hit by a hippogriff.

"Well, you managed to not scream like a girl when the thing hit you," Jack said. "But, it wasn't really a graceful fall. You sort of tried to back away and tripped on a stick, and then hit your head on a rock." Arthur winced at the painful memory of his clumsiness. Amy would certainly not want to go to Hogsmeade with him now.

The next morning, Arthur was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when a strange person sat next to him. "I heard you hit your head yesterday," Molly Prewett said. She was a year younger than Arthur and he definitely didn't fancy her.

"It's alright," he replied.

"I wasn't asking how it was," Molly scolded. "I just wanted to remind you that you should be more careful and not hit your head."

"Thanks," Arthur said, trying to get the girl to leave him alone with his porridge and his misery. She did finally leave him.

When breakfast ended, Arthur was making his way to Transfiguration when he heard Amy saying, "I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you, Malfoy. Now just leave me alone!"

"And who do you want to go with?" Malfoy sneered. "I certainly hope it's not that tosspot, Weasley."

"And what if it is?" Amy asked. "He's much nicer than you are and he's brave." Arthur felt like he could fly in that moment. He turned around and went to his class with a very large smile on his face.

On the way to the greenhouses for Herbology, which Gryffindor also had with Hufflepuff, Arthur noticed Amy was alone. "Hello, Amy," he said, catching up with her. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright, Arthur," she answered. "How's your head?"

"Oh, I've got older brothers," he replied. "I've had worse bumps than that. Are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"I think so," she said, shyly.

"I was wondering if I might escort you to the village, then," Arthur offered.

"I think that would be lovely," Amy answered, smiling. "I'll meet you in the front hall at 10:00, then?"

"Of course, Amy," Arthur replied, also smiling.

That Saturday, he met Amy, as he had promised. He took her around the village and bought her a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. After the butterbeers, he led her back to the school and took her for a walk on the grounds. When they finally reached the entry to the Hufflepuff common room (Arthur had insisted on walking her all the way back), they had an awkward moment before Arthur finally said, "I had a really nice time today, Amy."

"I did too," she said. "Thank you for the butterbeer."

"It was my pleasure," Arthur answered. Then, he leaned in towards her and kissed her very tenderly.


	2. Molly Weasley

Chapter 2—Molly (Prewett) Weasley

Molly Prewett was a very pretty girl, with 2 very protective brothers. By the time she was in her third year at Hogwarts, she was overly annoyed at Gideon and Fabian threatening any boy who so much as talked to her and she resolved to make them eat their own words by the end of the year. She had determined that third year was the perfect year for your first kiss and when Molly set her mind to something, she got it.

It was nearly half-way through the year when Molly decided who the lucky boy to be her first kiss would be. She decided on a Ravenclaw boy in her year. His name was Reginald Harrison and he was from a wealthy muggle family. So, Molly began flirting, rather shamelessly, in an attempt to get Reginald to notice her.

One day, she had been particularly flirtatious with Reginald, batting her eyes at him, when he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Molly said, blushing.

"You're certain you don't have anything in your eye or something?" Reginald continued.

Molly was devastated. She simply shrugged and wandered off through the castle. She was hiding in a secret passageway, having a good cry when a voice startled her. "What seems to be the trouble?" asked Michael Whelby, a fourth year Gryffindor.

"Nothing," Molly insisted.

"You're a Prewett, right?" he asked. "Gideon's and Fabian's little sister?"

"Yes," Molly answered. "Though most people simply call me Molly."

"I'm Michael," he started.

"I know who you are," she interrupted. "What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to know what has you so sad," Michael answered, sheepishly.

"Nothing that you can help with," Molly answered. "I should be going."

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Michael asked.

"You're not frightened that one of my brothers will beat you?" Molly replied.

"I'm a Gryffindor, sweets," Michael answered. "I have courage to spare."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Alright," she said. "But only on the condition that you never call me sweets again. I have a name and I would prefer if you used it."

"Then, I'll meet you on Saturday, Molly," Michael replied, winking at her.

Molly was fairly certain that she didn't fancy Michael, but it was nice of him to ask and no one else had invited her to Hogsmeade yet, so she agreed. On Saturday, Michael waited for her in the common room before leading her to the village. "I thought we'd go to Honeydukes," he offered. "You can pick out whatever you like."

Molly, having been raised with very little money, was not used to being told to have anything she wanted. When they arrived at Honeydukes, Michael immediately suggested that she try some very expensive chocolates. Molly feared that she wasn't fancy enough for the expensive chocolate and told Michael, "That's really too much. How about some fizzing whisbees?"

"If that's what you want, then that is what you shall have," he replied. He purchased the candy for her and escorted her to the Three Broomsticks, where he ordered a butterbeer for her, in spite of her protests.

An hour later, he walked her back to the castle. "Would you like to walk to the lake?" he offered.

"That would be nice," Molly replied politely. She was truthfully wanting to simply go back to the common room and finish her Charms essay. Michael took her hand and led her through the grounds. He didn't notice that her brothers were following.

They reached the lake and Michael assumed a spot under a beech tree. He indicated that Molly should sit next to him, and she obeyed. They were talking about the weather and Molly was thinking about how long she would have to stay before it was no longer rude to beg out of it when Michael kissed her.

Molly's eyes were as big as saucers until she realized that she was being kissed—her first real kiss from a boy. She let Michael kiss her until her brothers interrupted them. "Excuse us, mate," said Gideon.

"Yeah, but would you mind removing your lips from our little sister," added Fabian.

"Sorry, lads," Michael said, blushing. He quickly rose from his spot and trotted back to the castle. Molly was about to follow, but her brothers held her back.

"What was that about?" Fabian demanded.

"It was a lovely kiss until you hooligans interrupted," Molly replied, doing her best imitation of their mother. "Now, I've been polite about your interference in my life for long enough. Please do not offer assistance until I ask for it."

"And what do you think you'll do if we don't agree to that?" Gideon said.

"I'll hex you into next year," Molly answered. "Daddy taught me the bat-bogey hex and I'm pretty good at it. If you want me to test it out on you, just let me know."

Gideon and Fabian blanched and agreed to stop interfering in Molly's life until she requested their aid. She strode back to the castle with a self-satisfied look on her face. She ignored everyone when she arrived at Gryffindor tower and went straight to her dorm to finish her Charms essay.


	3. Charlie Weasley

Chapter 3—Charlie Weasley

Charlie, mostly, didn't mind being the second oldest. After all, he got to learn from Bill's mistakes. He learned a lot from Bill, and mostly, he was o.k. with that. Of course, he was really excited when he was first to kiss a girl.

Charlie was a sly 10 year old. He would often slip out of the garden at the Burrow and run off to the local park to play with the muggle children. He was always careful not to mention that he was a wizard. Occasionally, when Bill was home from school, they would both sneak off into the town.

On one spring day, while Bill was at Hogwarts, Charlie went to the park to play. He was on his favorite swing set when a very pretty muggle girl came to the park. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Charlie," he answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sally Nesbit," she answered. "Where are your parents?"

"Mum's at home and Dad is at work," Charlie answered. "Where are your parents?" Charlie, though usually patient, was starting to get annoyed at the way the girl acted, like she thought he shouldn't be at the park at all.

"I know who you are," she accused, changing the subject as she had snuck out of her mother's home. "You're one of those Weasleys."

"Yes," Charlie answered. "I'm Charlie Weasley. And I'll be going now."

Charlie went to leave the park and walk home when Sally called out to him. "Wait," she called. "I didn't want you to leave. Mummy says you're dangerous and I shouldn't speak to you." Charlie walked back to the girl and looked at her quizzically.

"Why would your Mum think I'm dangerous?" he asked.

"She saw what you did last week," she said, sheepishly. "She saw when you made that boy's hair turn green."

"I didn't make his hair turn green," Charlie protested. He had made the boy's hair turn green, but only because the boy had said something mean about his mother, who had brought the younger children to play.

"Yes you did," she replied. "You did it because he was mean about your Mum. Did it hurt him?"

"It was only magic," Charlie answered. "It didn't really hurt him."

"Can you do magic?" Sally asked.

"Not very well, but soon I'll go to school to learn how to do it," Charlie said, triumphantly.

He and Sally were about to continue their conversation when her mother came running into the park. "Sally Nesbit, you get away from that boy now!" she hollered. Sally sadly walked away, giving Charlie a small wave as she left.

Charlie didn't think much about Sally until he saw her again. It was several months later and Bill was home from school for the Christmas holidays. They had snuck out of the house, again, and gone into the town. Sally was walking through the square with her mother and waved at Charlie. "Who's your girlfriend?" Bill teased.

"She's just a girl," Charlie protested. "She's not my girlfriend." Bill rolled his eyes and didn't really believe Charlie.

Sally met up with them later that day after she escaped from her mother's watchful eye. "Is this one of your brothers?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie answered. "This is my older brother, Bill." Charlie rolled his eyes and tried to find an excuse to leave, but Bill wouldn't let him. He smirked to himself, knowing that he'd be teasing Charlie later.

By the time summer came, Charlie had become friends with Sally. He spent several hours with her at the playground almost weekly. Molly had figured out where Charlie was going, but didn't bother with it because he seemed to enjoy the time on his own. One day, just before the summer holidays were to start, Sally skipped out on school to meet up with Charlie. "You know, next year, I'm going to be going away to school," Charlie said. He had received his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday.

"You won't be able to come and play anymore?" Sally asked, looking very sad.

"No," Charlie said. "I'm leaving for school on September 1."

"Can I go to your school?" Sally asked, determined to stay near Charlie.

"No," he replied. "I'm going to a special school for kids like me."

Sally thought sadly for a few moments before she moved over to Charlie. With a fit of bravery, she grabbed him by the face and kissed him on the lips. "There," she said. "Now you'll never forget me."

"Cheers," Charlie replied. They played together for a few more hours before they both had to go home. When Charlie told Bill he'd been kissed, Bill teased him, but was insanely jealous. His little brother had finally beaten him at something.

Chapter 3—Charlie Weasley

Charlie, mostly, didn't mind being the second oldest. After all, he got to learn from Bill's mistakes. He learned a lot from Bill, and mostly, he was o.k. with that. Of course, he was really excited when he was first to kiss a girl.

Charlie was a sly 10 year old. He would often slip out of the garden at the Burrow and run off to the local park to play with the muggle children. He was always careful not to mention that he was a wizard. Occasionally, when Bill was home from school, they would both sneak off into the town.

On one spring day, while Bill was at Hogwarts, Charlie went to the park to play. He was on his favorite swing set when a very pretty muggle girl came to the park. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Charlie," he answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sally Nesbit," she answered. "Where are your parents?"

"Mum's at home and Dad is at work," Charlie answered. "Where are your parents?" Charlie, though usually patient, was starting to get annoyed at the way the girl acted, like she thought he shouldn't be at the park at all.

"I know who you are," she accused, changing the subject as she had snuck out of her mother's home. "You're one of those Weasleys."

"Yes," Charlie answered. "I'm Charlie Weasley. And I'll be going now."

Charlie went to leave the park and walk home when Sally called out to him. "Wait," she called. "I didn't want you to leave. Mummy says you're dangerous and I shouldn't speak to you." Charlie walked back to the girl and looked at her quizzically.

"Why would your Mum think I'm dangerous?" he asked.

"She saw what you did last week," she said, sheepishly. "She saw when you made that boy's hair turn green."

"I didn't make his hair turn green," Charlie protested. He had made the boy's hair turn green, but only because the boy had said something mean about his mother, who had brought the younger children to play.

"Yes you did," she replied. "You did it because he was mean about your Mum. Did it hurt him?"

"It was only magic," Charlie answered. "It didn't really hurt him."

"Can you do magic?" Sally asked.

"Not very well, but soon I'll go to school to learn how to do it," Charlie said, triumphantly.

He and Sally were about to continue their conversation when her mother came running into the park. "Sally Nesbit, you get away from that boy now!" she hollered. Sally sadly walked away, giving Charlie a small wave as she left.

Charlie didn't think much about Sally until he saw her again. It was several months later and Bill was home from school for the Christmas holidays. They had snuck out of the house, again, and gone into the town. Sally was walking through the square with her mother and waved at Charlie. "Who's your girlfriend?" Bill teased.

"She's just a girl," Charlie protested. "She's not my girlfriend." Bill rolled his eyes and didn't really believe Charlie.

Sally met up with them later that day after she escaped from her mother's watchful eye. "Is this one of your brothers?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie answered. "This is my older brother, Bill." Charlie rolled his eyes and tried to find an excuse to leave, but Bill wouldn't let him. He smirked to himself, knowing that he'd be teasing Charlie later.

By the time summer came, Charlie had become friends with Sally. He spent several hours with her at the playground almost weekly. Molly had figured out where Charlie was going, but didn't bother with it because he seemed to enjoy the time on his own. One day, just before the summer holidays were to start, Sally skipped out on school to meet up with Charlie. "You know, next year, I'm going to be going away to school," Charlie said. He had received his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday.

"You won't be able to come and play anymore?" Sally asked, looking very sad.

"No," Charlie said. "I'm leaving for school on September 1."

"Can I go to your school?" Sally asked, determined to stay near Charlie.

"No," he replied. "I'm going to a special school for kids like me."

Sally thought sadly for a few moments before she moved over to Charlie. With a fit of bravery, she grabbed him by the face and kissed him on the lips. "There," she said. "Now you'll never forget me."

"Cheers," Charlie replied. They played together for a few more hours before they both had to go home. When Charlie told Bill he'd been kissed, Bill teased him, but was insanely jealous. His little brother had finally beaten him at something.


	4. Bill Weasley

A/N I've tried fixing this twice. Now, I'm just going to re-post Bill's chapter in an entirely new chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience…

Chapter 4—Bill Weasley

Bill loved being the oldest child. He got to be the one that the younger children looked up to and he got to do everything first. Of course, there was one thing that he didn't get to do first.

He came home from school after his second year and was very excited. He was 13 and pretty popular among the younger children at Hogwarts. He was certain that by the end of his third year, he'd have a steady girlfriend. Unfortunately, when he got home to tell Charlie his plan for the next year, Charlie made a confession that shocked Bill. "I kissed a girl," Charlie said.

Bill blanched. "What did you say?" he asked. He was sure that he had misunderstood what Charlie was telling him.

"Well, really she kissed me, but I wasn't repulsed by it," Charlie replied. "It was actually quite nice."

"So, who is this girl and when are you telling Mum about it?" Bill asked, recovering from his shock.

"You met her at Christmas time," Charlie answered. "Her name is Sally Nesbit and I'm never telling Mum about it if I can avoid it."

"That girl from the market?" Bill asked. "I thought you didn't like her."

"I got to know her better and she's actually alright, for a muggle," Charlie said. "Her mum forbade her from meeting me at the playground, but she used to sneak out anyway." They spent the next 20 minutes rehashing Charlie's experience with the girl. By the time they finished, they had analyzed the entire incident. Bill, silently, resolved to kiss a girl by the end of the year. He was certain his time would come and soon.

On September 1, Bill returned to Hogwarts with a new resolve to get good and snogged before the end of the year. He even had started to plan who the lucky girl would be. He knew it couldn't be just anybody, and she definitely could not be a Slytherrin. On the train to school, he ran into Margaret Higgins, a fellow Gryffindor in his year. Over the summer, she had gotten to be very pretty. She had grown about 2 inches, but was still petite. She had started to fill out and get her curves. "Yes," Bill thought to himself, "she will do."

"Margaret," he called, following her down the hall. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"It was alright," she answered. "Mum and Dad took me to the sea coast for a few days. How was your summer?"

"Good," Bill said. "I played a lot of quidditch with my brothers and spent a lot of time with my baby sister. My brother, Charlie, starts this year. Did your parents sign the slip for Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You?"

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe we could go there together the first weekend?"

"Alright," Margaret said. "I better be going. I have to change into my school robes and you should too." Bill nodded and went to find his robes so that he could change.

It seemed to take forever for the first Hogsmeade weekend to arrive. When it finally did, Bill had already set up plans with Margaret to go to the village. They walked around and went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. When they walked back to the castle, Bill pulled Margaret into a secret passage that he had found his first year.

Margaret suddenly got very nervous. She hadn't told Bill that she'd never been kissed before and she sensed what he was about to do. She let him hold her hand as he, nervously, led her through the passage. Near the end, he stopped and turned to her. "Just do it," he told himself. He looked at her and said, "I had a really nice time today and I'd like to do it again."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Margaret replied.

Then, ever so sweetly, Bill ran his finger down her face and tipped her chin up to him. He bent, slowly, and kissed her lips, very softly. They stood like that, lips touching, and both too scared to move, for what seemed like an hour. Finally, Bill broke the kiss and said, "Thank you for that, love." He winked at her and led her back to the common room. Then, he found Charlie to gloat.


	5. Severus Snape

A/N: This is for Rhika and theparadoxofsnape, who were kind enough to review…

Chapter 5—Severus Snape

Severus Snape had few friends. He was already in his fourth year at Hogwarts and had about two people who he would count as friends. The only girl he actually liked was a (gasp) Gryffindor and that meant she hung around James Potter and his gang of miscreants. He often cursed James and Sirius just for fun. He really hated those gits. Of course, they were always teasing him.

"Hey Snivellus!" Sirius called one afternoon. Severus tried to ignore him. "I was calling you," Sirius repeated as he approached. "Didn't anyone teach you any manners?"

"Apparently not, Sirius," James replied. "Otherwise Snivelly, here, would have answered when you called his name."

"I may have answered if he called my actual name," Severus sneered. "However, I don't answer to bellowing, either."

Just as the fight was about to get started, Remus interrupted and said, "James, Sirius, leave him alone. We have to meet Professor McGonagall now." James and Sirius followed, grumpily, but Sirius turned and shouted, "I bet he's never even snogged a girl!"

Severus's face contorted with rage. He had half a mind to hex that vile blood traitor into the next year and would have done if Professor Slughorn hadn't turned the corner at that exact moment. He was more irate that Sirius was right than anything else, and he decided at that moment, he would snog a girl before the end of the year.

It was nearing the end of the year and Severus had still not completed the task that he had set for himself that day in the corridor when James and his friends were being so horrible. He had considered inviting one of his house mates to Hogsmeade for a weekend, but decided against it as he didn't really like the girls in his house. There was one who was fairly pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes, but she was a year older and probably didn't even know Severus existed.

No, if he was being honest with himself, Severus really only fancied Lily and wanted to snog only her, but James and his friends rarely ever let her out of their sight. If he was going to snog Lily Evans, he would have to wait until the summer holidays and he was not willing to do that.

As the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year approached, he sat under a tree near the lake considering the possibilities of girls to invite. There was Rachel Wimbourne, the pretty blond in Slytherrin, but she was dating that Avery bloke and Severus was certain he would not approve. Then, there were the girls in his year. Claire Butterfield looked as though she ate a tub of butter with every meal. Severus could not be seen inviting her to Hogsmeade. Then, there was Maryellen Mulciber. True, Severus considered her brother one of his friends, but she had an unfortunate acne problem. Beatrice Cole was decent looking and didn't appear to have a boyfriend. "Yes," thought Severus, gazing at the group of girls a few feet away, "she will do."

Severus took a few moments to summon the courage to invite Beatrice to Hogsmeade. He strode over to the group and said, "Beatrice, may I have a word?" Beatrice rolled her eyes at her friends, but nodded and followed Severus a few feet away, just out of earshot. "This Saturday is the last Hogsmeade visit of the year," he stated.

"I know," she replied. "I'm going with Regulus Black. My friend, Maryellen, doesn't have a date. Maybe you could go with her?"

"Of course," Severus replied, coolly. "I'll just go and ask her." Maryellen, of course, was thrilled to have been asked to Hogsmeade by a boy.

By Saturday, Severus was beginning to rethink his plan to snog Maryellen. First, he didn't want her brother to find out and get mad at him. Second, she still had that horrible skin. Severus was not keen to have the Gryffindors see him out with Maryellen, but he gritted his teeth and went with her anyways. He had made a promise and he intended to follow through with it.

He had agreed to meet her in the common room to walk to the village together. He led her out the door and through the castle, looking around to ensure they weren't seen. She noticed and said, "Do you have somewhere else you'd rather be, Severus?"

"Of course not," he lied.

"It seems as though you're going to great lengths to ensure that no one sees us together," she said.

Severus sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to offend you. Of course, we'll walk slower."

They were strolling through the village when they heard Sirius and James wolf-whistling. Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Ignore them. They're nothing but mudbloods and blood traitors." Maryellen held her head high and strode past the cackling teens.

An hour later, they were walking back to the castle. Severus steered Maryellen around the front doors toward the Quidditch Pitch. "You weren't going to suggest a fly, were you?" she asked. "Because, I don't do well on brooms."

"No," he answered, shortly. He inhaled deeply and was about to say something when she pushed him up against a tree and snogged him on the mouth. Severus had no idea what was happening, but he decided to go with it. He moved his mouth against hers, rather clumsily.

Finally, she broke the kiss and said, "Well, that's done, then." Severus couldn't speak. He simply nodded and let her lead him back to the castle.

A/N: Next up, Fred, then George Weasley.


	6. Fred and George Weasley

Chapter 6—Fred Weasley and George Weasley

A/N: This chapter is a two-fer. I decided since the twins did practically everything together, why not their first kisses (with girls).

Fred Weasley was just about to start his third year at Hogwarts with his twin brother, George. They had already earned their reputation as the biggest pranksters ever to attend Hogwarts. They boarded the train together to head back for another year of magic and fun. This year, they were joined by their youngest brother, Ron. The entire train was also buzzing that Harry Potter had finally come to Hogwarts.

When they boarded the train, the twins went to look for their friends. They found Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet in a compartment and joined them there. Fred had started to develop a bit of a crush on Spinnet, who was a very pretty blond girl in their year. George noticed that Fred was staring and elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for you wanker?" Fred asked, glaring at his brother.

"It's your turn, mate," George replied. He knew that Fred had a crush on Alicia, but didn't want to give it away. "If you don't put something down, the deck is going to explode."

"Right," Fred answered.

The game continued for another hour, but Fred found it very hard to keep up his concentration. Finally, George broke an uneasy silence that had settled. "So, did you lot get permission for Hogsmeade this year?" he asked Lee and Alicia.

"Yeah, mate," Lee replied. "And McGonagall's going to let me announce the Quidditch matches."

"Mum and Dad signed my form straight away," Alicia answered. "I did really well with my grades last term and that was my reward. How did you lot do?"

"We did as well as we had hoped," Fred joked. He winked at her and silently thanked George that he had asked about the Hogsmeade permission. Now he could invite Alicia to go with him and give her a tour of the town, since he and George had been sneaking into the village since they were first years.

A couple weeks later, the Gryffindor Quidditch team announced their tryouts. "So, are you girls going out for the team again?" George asked Alicia and Angelina Johnson.

"I am," Angelina answered. "I plan to play professionally when we graduate."

"I'm not sure," Alicia started, but Fred interrupted her.

"Leesh, my love, you HAVE to try out," he ordered. "You made the team last year. Wood's captain and he's not going to want to change around our chasers. I heard Bell is going to try-out again."

"Three girls as chasers?" Alicia mused. "That could be interesting. Alright, I'm in."

"Excellent," Fred said, again with a wink. Alicia noticed and winked back.

Later that night in the dormitory, Fred asked George, "She winked at me. Do you think she likes me?"

"What's not to like?" George teased. "You look just like me and I'm devastatingly handsome."

"Of course you are," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "I just mean, do you think she'd go out with me if I asked?"

"Probably, but mate, don't go dating her, break-up with her and then screw up the team," George warned. "Wood will do his nut if you do and you'll probably be benched."

"It will never happen, Forge," Fred replied. "We think too much alike. He'd have to bench us both."

"I'm sure he would, Gred," George continued. "That's why you should be careful."

"Either way, she has nice skin," Fred said. George laughed at him, but promised not to say anything to anyone else. After all, Fred was the only one who knew about his crush on Emily Wilson, a Ravenclaw girl in their year.

As the Hogsmeade visit neared, Fred and George promised themselves that they would invite their crushes to go with them. Fred finally caught Alicia alone one afternoon directly after potions. "Oi!" he whispered. "Spinnet! Come here, please."

"What is it Fred?" she asked.

"How come you can tell us apart?" Fred asked; Alicia could always tell.

"I'll never tell you," she teased.

"Do you have plans for Hogsmeade?" he asked, bluntly.

"I'm not sure," she replied, coyly. She was hoping he'd invite her.

"Do you want to go with me?" Fred asked.

"Just you?" she replied. He nodded. "Alright then. Yes, I'll go with you."

Meanwhile, George was chasing down his crush. They had Charms with the Ravenclaws and he planned to ask her after class. "Emily," he said, as he walked into the class.

"Hello, George?" she replied.

"Right you are, love," George answered. He winked at her and took his seat. He waited through what, in his opinion, was the longest Charms class ever. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, he tossed his books in his bag and followed her into the corridor.

"Emily," he called. "Could I have a word, please?"

She giggled to her friends, but walked over to George. "I was wondering if you have plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend," he said when they were alone.

"Not really," she answered. "I'm planning to go, but I've never been."

"Love, you're in luck," George said. "I've been sneaking out of the castle for 2 years already. I'd be happy to take you and show you around. That is, if you'd like to go with me."

"That would be agreeable," she answered.

The Hogsmeade weekend arrived very quickly. As Fred was about to leave to meet Alicia, Wood stopped him. "I hear you're going to Hogsmeade with Spinnet," Wood said; Fred nodded. "If you break up our team, Weasley, I'll break your nose."

"Fair enough, Oliver," Fred replied. Then, he went to meet Alicia. He took her all around the village, showing her his favorite spots in the town, including Honeydukes, where he bought her some candy. After Honeydukes, they wandered through the village before returning to school.

"I had a really good time today, Fred," Alicia said as they walked up the lane to the castle.

"I did too," Fred replied. "I'd love to do it again sometime."

"That would be lovely, indeed," she answered, smiling. Fred looked at her and she was batting her eyes at him. He knew that he should kiss her and do it soon. He leaned in, and noticed that she didn't back away. Summoning all the courage he had, he pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised, but had been hoping that Fred would kiss her.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other and started laughing. "Was that weird for you, too?" Fred asked.

"More than a little," she said. "Let's agree to never do that again."

"Agreed," Fred replied. "We'll still go to Hogsmeade together, though. I had a lot of fun with you. Of course, now you're on the only friends list."

"You are too, Weasley," Alicia replied, giggling. "And don't ever forget it." They were still laughing when they returned to Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile, George had met Emily in the Great Hall just after breakfast. He also took her around the village. He thought she was very pretty, with soft brown hair and blue eyes. However, all she talked about the entire time was school work.

They finally arrived by the Shrieking Shack when George kissed her to shut her up. He was so tired of hearing her remark about Potions and Charms that he had to take action. So, he summoned his courage, took a deep breath, then grabbed her face and kissed her furiously.

She pushed him back and slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"No offense, love, but please, for the love of Merlin, shut up about school," he ordered. "And if you can't do that, then walk yourself back to Ravenclaw tower."

She did take offense to George's remark and slapped him again before storming off back to the village. She met up with her friends who scowled at George as he walked by on his way back to the castle.

When George arrived at Gryffindor Tower, he found Fred and Alicia playing a game of Exploding Snap. "So, how'd it go with the Ravenclaw?" Fred asked.

"You know your theory about Ravenclaws?" George replied. "That they're all obsessed with school and grades." Fred nodded. "It's spot on, mate. All she talked about was how well she was doing in classes and wanted to know what my grades were. I finally had to kiss her to shut her up."

"Uh-oh," said Alicia. "What did she do?" She looked very worried.

"She slapped me across the face and stormed off to her friends," George answered. "I hope you lot had a better day."

"We did," Alicia answered, winking at Fred. George rolled his eyes, but was reassured when she added, "We've decided, though, that we're better off as besties."


	7. Dudley Dursley

Chapter 7—Dudley Dursley

A/N: This, again, goes out to theparadoxofsnape and Rhika who reviewed and thought it could be funny. I will try to do it justice.

The summer of madness—that is how Dudley would remember it. It was the summer that his crazy cousin, Harry Potter, made the lights go out in the tunnel and made Dudley remember those horrible things. Harry said it was the Dementors, but Dudley couldn't be sure that they existed. He couldn't see them. His father nearly went spare when they came home and Dudley vomited all over the carpet in the hallway.

Then, to top it all off, those ruddy owls kept coming. The first said Harry had been expelled from school and Dudley, for a moment, panicked that he would join him at Smeltings. Then, the second owl had arrived and said that Harry hadn't been expelled, but that a full disciplinary hearing would be held. Dudley let out a small sigh of relief. Finally, the very last letter arrived and screamed at his mother just as his father was about to chuck Harry from the house. Dudley thought he'd be well rid of him if his mother hadn't stepped into it and insisted that Harry stay.

Just after Harry had left, Dudley found himself out with Piers Polkiss, his best mate. They enjoyed brutalizing younger children and that particular evening, they went to the town cinema so that they could scare the little children coming out of the movies. When the cinema doors opened and the small children came rushing out, Dudley and Piers leapt out of their hiding place to scare them. Then, Dudley noticed the girl with the children. She was quite like his mother and he thought that made her very desirable.

Piers was nearly put out when Dudley suggested, the next week, that they return to the cinema. However, Dudley had no intention of scaring the younger children. "If we're not going to scare children, why are we going then?" Piers asked. Dudley didn't answer; rather, he blushed very heavily. "I get it," Piers teased. "It's that bird, isn't it? The one who was there last week with those snotty little brats. You like her."

"Shut it, Piers," Dudley threatened, "or I'll beat you."

"Ease up, mate," Piers said. "She was an alright bird. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I thought I'd offer her the opportunity to go out with a real man for once, rather than that little boy and his sister," Dudley said, strutting about like a peacock.

So, Piers and Dudley went back to the cinema. They waited outside for the movie to end and when it did, Dudley spotted her again, with the same children as the last time. "If you're here to scare them," the girl warned, "I'll smack you myself. I won't stand for your behaviors."

"I'm dreadfully sorry for my past behavior, miss," Dudley said. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me next week."

"No," she answered. "You're mean and spiteful. You scare children because you think it's funny. No, Dudley Dursley, I will not go out with you."

"You know who I am?" Dudley asked, perplexed.

"Of course I do," she answered. "I asked around after your disgusting display last week. Now, if you refuse to leave us alone, I will telephone your mother to tell her what you do on your free time."

"Can I get your name, at least?" Dudley asked.

"It's Joana Aldrich," said the little boy. "And she doesn't really hate you."

Joana grabbed the little boy's arm and dragged him away. She glared at Dudley one last time before disappearing around the corner. Dudley went back to see Joana every week until the end of his summer holiday. She constantly refused to go out with Dudley.

On his last week, Joana went to the cinema with a friend. "Lovely evening, Joana," Dudley said, stepping into her walking lane. "You're looking particularly pretty this evening."

"Leave me alone, Dursley," she ordered.

"Who's your friend?" the girl with her asked.

"His name is Dudley Dursley and he's not my friend," Joana answered.

"Invite him to the party," her friend ordered.

"No, Bea," Joana insisted. "He's vile and mean."

"I don't have to be mean," Dudley replied. "I can be very nice." Joana huffed and, reluctantly, agreed that Dudley, and Piers, could follow them to the party. The party was a grand affair at the home of one of Joana's friends from school. There was dancing and drinking and finally, someone suggested that they play "Seven Minutes in Heaven." Dudley was nearly giddy and hoped that he'd be paired with Joana.

Unfortunately for Dudley, when it was his turn, the bottle landed on her friend, Bea, who was a chubby girl with terrible skin. Dudley groaned inwardly, but followed her into a closet. The door closed and she giggled. "I think you're supposed to snog me now," Bea said.

"Must I?" Dudley asked.

"If you don't want me to tell everyone that you're gay you do," Bea warned. Dudley groaned and bent to kiss her. She pulled on his head and refused to let him go until she was snogged for a long while. When the door opened, she was still holding Dudley's head and kissing him. His face was red and he glowered at her when they broke apart.

Later that night, as Dudley lay awake in bed, trying to rid himself of the memory of a very slobbery kiss, bestowed upon him by a beastly girl with terrible breath, he realized that his first kiss is a memory that he, very much, would like to bury and never think of again. And he did just that.


	8. Percy Weasley

Chapter 8—Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley was a smart boy. In fact, when he started at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat considered placing him in Ravenclaw. He was also ambitious, which led the Hat to consider Slytherrin. In the end, the Hat chose Gryffindor because, though Percy was ambitious and smart, he was also brave enough to take his brothers' constant ribbing without too much retaliation.

Percy's bravery was often unnoticed by his brothers. However, at the beginning of his fifth year at Hogwarts, he used his bravery for a girl. It was the year that his youngest brother, Ron, started at Hogwarts, along with Harry Potter, and it was the year that Percy Weasley would kiss a girl, who he wasn't related to, for the very first time.

Percy had noticed her in their fourth year. She was a Hufflepuff, but he didn't hold that against her. She was smarter than most of her house-mates, and she was pretty, in a nerdy sort of way. She had curly blond hair that she wore in a short cut. Her eyes were blue and framed with wire-rimmed glasses. On the train, Percy learned that she, too, had been made a Prefect. He met up with her in the Prefects' carriage.

"Hello, Imelda," he said. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Hello, Percy," she replied. "It was nice. You?"

"Very nice, thank you," Percy answered, rather pompously. "You're looking very pretty today."

Imelda was very flattered. She had admired Percy from afar for a year, but had never imagined that he could fancy her back. "Thank you, Percy," she replied, blushing slightly. "You look fit, as well."

"We should get back to rounds, but I do hope to see you later," Percy suggested. "It's O.W.L.s this year. Perhaps we could study together."

"That would be nice," Imelda said. "I'll catch you later."

The next morning, Percy and Imelda met up again in Herbology class. They were in the middle of a conversation, detailing their best subjects for their study plans when Professor Sprout called the class to order. When the class ended, they agreed to meet up in the library after dinner.

They met that night and almost all other nights for the first few weeks of school. As the first Quidditch match of the season approached, Gryffindor v. Slytherrin, Percy decided to invite Imelda to go with him. He summoned the courage as they were finishing a Defense essay. "Imelda, I was wondering if I might ask you something," Percy said.

"Of course," Imelda replied.

"Would you like to go to the Quidditch match with me on Saturday?" Percy asked, very fast.

"That would be very nice," Imelda answered. "And I do hope that Gryffindor destroys Slytherrin."

Percy was walking on air as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower that evening. In fact, he was pretty much on air for the rest of the week. The twins' constant pranking didn't even make him flinch. Finally, George said, "What is up with you, Perce? You're not quite yourself today."

"None of your business, George," Percy replied, curtly.

"He's got a bird," Fred added. Percy blushed, but did not deny the accusation. Fred and George exchanged identical grins as Percy made his way to his dormitory.

On Saturday, Percy met Imelda in the Great Hall before they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Fred and George spotted the pair from their brooms just before the game started. They had agreed to let Percy go with this one. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the two teams took flight.

Percy and Imelda thoroughly enjoyed watching the game. She cheered just as loudly as the rest of the Gryffindors when the team won the game. After the game, Percy walked Imelda back to the Hufflepuff common room. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Percy asked when they reached the door to her common room.

"I'd really like that Percy," she answered.

The next weekend arrived, and with it, the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Percy met Imelda just outside her common room, as they had planned during their study sessions. He brought with him some pink daisies that he had charmed himself. "You remembered," she said, smiling broadly.

"I remembered," Percy repeated. "Shall we? The village awaits." He offered her arm and she took it, letting him lead her out of the castle and down to the village.

They wandered around for several hours, stocking up on candy at Honeydukes. They walked down the street where Madame Puddifoot's was and Percy offered, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure," she replied. They went into the shop and sat at one of the few empty tables. Couples all around were sharing coffees and teas in the overly girly shop. Percy was both satisfied and uncomfortable at the same time. He was satisfied that Imelda seemed to be having a great time, but uncomfortable with the excessive public displays of affection around them.

When they finished their tea, they left the shop and started heading back to the castle. Percy stopped her at one point and said, "Could I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask another question if you like," Imelda replied.

"Could I kiss you?" he asked, blushing furiously.

Imelda didn't speak. She simply smiled and nodded; then, she leaned into Percy and let him kiss her softly in the middle of the street. Fred happened to be walking by with Alicia Spinnet and noticed the exchange, grinning to himself as they walked on.

When they broke apart, Percy smirked at Imelda and offered his arm to her, leading her back to the castle.

A/N: I have had a request for Argus Filch from theparadoxofsnape. I'll try him out next chapter Much love, jessa.


	9. Argus Filch

A/N: I have fixed the issue with the Bill and Charlie Weasley chapters, so if you haven't done so, please feel free to go back and read them. This chapter, Argus Filch. The next chapter, I'm thinking Draco Malfoy, unless there's a violent reaction against that plan.

Chapter 9—Argus Filch

It was a cold winter the year that Argus Filch turned 19. His birthday being in January, it was marred with snow, which the family tracked all the way through the house. Argus muttered to himself while he cleaned up the watery footprints that littered the front hall. He knew he was going to have to do it again at least twice before the end of the day as the lady of the house was going to be shopping that afternoon and then her brats would be coming back from school. This was one of those days when Argus wished he wasn't a squib. If he could do magic, he wouldn't have to worry about any of this nonsense.

Argus paused in his cleaning to let his mind wander to the day when he got his letter from Hogwarts. He was thrilled and couldn't wait to go there. His parents could stop worrying that he wouldn't get in because he showed only limited abilities and they arrived late. He was nearly 11 when he started to show that he had any magic.

Then, he got to Hogwarts and placed in Hufflepuff because the hat couldn't decide where he should go. And then, by the time he got to third year, he was barely able to accomplish first year tasks and so, he was sent home from Hogwarts with specific instructions to practice his magic daily. Unfortunately, all the practice didn't help and when his O.W.L. results came out after fifth year, he was finally asked to leave the castle.

He went home, dejected and humiliated. All of the students in his class were laughing at him because they knew he couldn't do it. His parents were furious and embarrassed of him. They made sure that he knew every day how disappointed they were in him. He left their home a week later and started looking for work. Since he couldn't use a wand, he was unable to secure employment in the magical world, but he was odd, so finding work in the muggle world was not easy either. Finally, he found a family that had a very large manor house in Kent. He applied and was hired, mostly because no one else would take the job. The children were horrid little brats who would dump garbage on the floor just to watch him pick it up.

He was woken from his day dream by the little boy, Myron, who was blowing raspberries at Mr. Filch and tossing bits of fruit at him from the balcony overhead. "Clean it up, Filchie," Myron sang.

"When I get my hands on you, boy," Filch muttered as he cleaned up the fruit that the boy had tossed. When he was finally done for the day, he went to the pub. A good beer was exactly what he needed, and he could use the time to flirt with the handsome barman.

The pub was full that evening and the barman that he liked so much was swamped with work. He stayed until closing, consuming only 2 beers in four hours. While the barman cleaned off the bar, Argus walked over to him and said, "Name's Argus. Could I walk you home?"

"I'm fine, Argus," said the barman, skeptically.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Argus asked.

"I can manage on my own, thank you," said the barman. Argus gave him his best smile, but the barman waved him off. He stalked out of the bar and cursed himself for thinking that the barman would give him the time of day.

Unfortunately for Argus, he couldn't seem to keep away from the barman, and so, he continued to go back, almost nightly, to see the barman. Finally one evening, the barman said, "Argus, why do you keep coming back?"

"Someday, you'll realize that you like me too," Argus said, confidently.

"You realize that I have a girlfriend," the barman added.

"She's got nothing on me," Argus replied. He was quite drunk and not looking forward to taking now for an answer.

"She has got a lot on you, Argus," said the barman. "I'm going to marry her."

"Fine," Argus spat and left the bar. Another patron, who had been watching Argus all night, followed him into the street.

"You're Argus?" said the woman. She was short and curvy, but willing to try almost anything.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"It's just that you look rather lonely and I thought I could keep you company," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'm not looking for company," he snarled. She followed him down the street, refusing to believe that he wasn't looking for someone to spend time with. He couldn't tell her that he didn't fancy her because he fancied the barman, he had decided. He let her follow him home that night…and the next night, and the night after that.

Finally, on the fourth night that she followed him home, she asked, "Are you going to let me in?"

"No," he answered, trying to ignore her presence.

"That's not polite, you know," she accused.

"I don't really care," he replied.

"It's because you fancy the barman, isn't it?" she asked. "You know that he has a fiancée now and they're planning on getting married in the summer, right?"

"Why do you keep following me?" Argus demanded. "You know that I don't fancy you."

"I'm sure that you could learn to fancy me, if you gave me a chance," she offered. She had pushed him against the wall to his house and her face was only an inch away from his.

"I don't think I can," he said, trying to slither out of her grasp. She caught him and wouldn't let go of her hold on him. Finally, she grasped him by the face and kissed him. He was able to break apart their kiss when she paused for air.

He spat on the ground and tried to push past her, but she held firm. Finally, he shouted, "LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE! I've tried to be nice, but I don't fancy you and I never will."

"You should know," she said, "that my name is Melanie Norris."

"Good night, Miss Norris," Argus said and strode into his house, locking the door behind him. Two weeks later, he got accepted to be the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and left Kent for Scotland, never to return.


	10. Draco Malfoy

A/N: It's taken forever, but I've finally got the problems with the Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley chapters fixed. If you haven't read them, feel free to go back and read them now.

Chapter 10—Draco Malfoy

Draco just knew he was popular among his fellow Slytherins. The Yule Ball was approaching and he had invited Pansy Parkinson, who was the prettiest Slytherin in his year. His parents had sent him a new set of very fashionable dress robes from the most expensive shop in Diagon Alley.

As the Yule Ball neared, he was forced to take dancing lessons, which he found to be a complete waste of time. Of course, he got to spend the time with Pansy, so that didn't bother him at all. In fact, he had been harboring a crush on the girl for over a year. The Yule Ball had given him a perfect excuse to ask her out.

The night before the ball, the Slytherins decided to have some cocktails and play some games. Draco and Pansy were invited by their older housemates to join in the frivolity. The older housemates, including Marcus Flint, knew that Draco had yet to snog a girl, so they decided to help him out in that arena by playing a game of spin the bottle. Of course, Marcus rigged the game.

After a few rounds of drinks, the Slytherins attending the party sat around in a circle in their common room. Draco and Pansy were seated across the circle from each other. Flint took the bottle and spun it, while another housemate cast a silent charm at the bottle, ensuring it would land on Pansy and Draco. "That's seven minutes in the cupboard," said Flint, smirking.

Pansy and Draco stood and sauntered over to a cupboard where they would have to spend the next seven minutes. "Draco?" she asked.

"What is it, Pansy?" he said.

"Are you terribly nervous?" she continued.

"Why should I be nervous?" he replied. "There's nothing to this. I promise." Truthfully, Draco's biggest fear was that he would be a terrible kisser. Luckily, he had been sure to rinse with mouthwash before coming to the party. Warrington had let slip what the plan was, so Draco was prepared.

He smirked, cockily, and leaned in to kiss her, but missed her mouth in the dark and caught the side of her cheek. She giggled, and Draco was thankful for the darkness so that she couldn't see him blush. "Shall we try that again?" she joked.

"I'm sorry about that," he replied. Then, he took her face in his hands and attempted to kiss her a second time. Unfortunately, the moment he leaned in the door opened, flooding the cupboard with light and nearly blinding him. Again, he missed her mouth and kissed her nose.

She was blushing and trying to suppress giggles while Draco was blushing horribly. They left the party early.

The next night, Draco met Pansy in the common room to go to the Yule Ball. "You're looking lovely this evening," he said. He had read that paying a girl a compliment might help in her desire to kiss a boy.

"Thank you, Draco," Pansy said. "You're looking very handsome." Draco offered her his arm and led her to the Great Hall for the dance.

They entered the Hall and looked towards the door for the Champions. Draco was furious that Harry Potter was a champion and didn't believe for a minute that he had nothing to do with getting his name into the Goblet of Fire. "Don't let him ruin our night, Draco," Pansy pled. He rolled his eyes but gave her a small nod. Why should he let Harry Potter ruin his evening? By the end of the night, he was going to snog Pansy Parkinson.

The dancing began and Draco spent the evening enjoying Pansy. When you got past the fact that she was somewhat air-headed, she was actually a decent person. As the last song was ending, Draco led her out of the Great Hall. "I had a really great time tonight," he said, half surprised.

"I did, too, Draco," Pansy replied. "Now, why don't we finish what we started last night?"

Draco smirked and pulled her into an empty classroom. He backed her up against a wall and leaned in close. Finally, he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her. "Her lips are so soft," he thought to himself as he kept kissing her. She opened her mouth slightly and he mimicked her actions. They let their tongues brush against each other.

"This is different than I imagined," he thought. As he was debating within himself whether to move his hands higher on her back, the door to the classroom opened and Professor Snape strode in.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. Draco and Pansy blushed, but were not able to answer before Professor Snape continued, "Get back to the common room before I dock points and put you in detention." They left and hurried back to their commons, smiling broadly the entire way.

A/N: I wanted Draco to be a little out of character for himself. Next up: Ginny Weasley.


	11. Ginny Weasley

Chapter 11—Ginny Weasley

Lily Potter sat in her bedroom having getting ready to leave for her first year at Hogwarts. Ginny entered the room and asked, "What are you doing, love?"

"I'm just hiding from Al and James," Lily answered. She sat quietly for a moment, while Ginny waited in the doorway. "Mum," she said, finally, "could you tell me a story? I know I'm probably too old for stories, but I do love your stories."

"You're never too old for stories, dear," Ginny promised. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Could you tell me about the first time you kissed a boy?" Lily said, timidly. "And I don't just mean the first time you kissed Daddy. I mean any boy who was not your dad or one of your brothers."

Ginny sighed. She thought that the kids were growing up way too fast, but Lily looked at her with Harry's eyes and Ginny couldn't resist. "Alright," she sighed. "Shove over."

Lily made room on her bed and Ginny sat next to her…

_Flashback_

Ginny was thrilled when Professor Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts, and a little scared. Something in her just knew that Harry was going to be entered in the tournament, even though she never believed for a minute that he had signed up for it willingly. She got to visit with Charlie just before the first task and was so happy to see him. He always was her favorite brother because even though he used a pet name for her, he never made her feel like she was too young for anything.

"So, are you hoping to go to the Yule Ball?" Charlie asked her when they had a moment alone.

"Sort of," Ginny answered. "Mum sent me a dress and everything."

"Hoping to be invited by anyone in particular?" Charlie teased, glancing towards where Harry was.

Ginny blushed; Charlie had been aware of her crush on Harry Potter from the beginning and he never had teased her for it. He simply said that she shouldn't worry too much, that if it was meant to be it would happen. "Maybe," Ginny joked. "He's probably going to ask someone else though. Hermione says he has a crush on Cho Chang."

"Who is Cho Chang?" Charlie asked.

"A fifth year in Ravenclaw," Ginny replied. "She plays seeker for their Quidditch team."

"She's probably horribly disfigured," Charlie said, with a wink. "And of course, if Harry's too blind to see what's in front of him, I'd rather you fancied someone else because he's clearly too stupid for you."

"Thanks Charlie," Ginny said. She hiked back to the castle and to Gryffindor tower.

The Monday after the first task, Professor McGonagall announced that the Yule Ball was going to be held and called the Gryffindors into her classroom for dancing lessons. Ginny didn't get to go because she was only a third year. She was sitting in the common room when the rest of the house returned. She had promised Hermione that she would wait for her to go to dinner. Hermione had gone up to her dormitory to change while Ginny waited.

As she waited, the unexpected happened. "Ginny," Neville said, looking around the room to make sure that they were alone. "I was wondering if I might have a word."

"Sure, Neville," Ginny replied.

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes, thank you, Neville," Ginny answered. Neville smiled smugly and went into his dormitory to change. A few weeks later, when Ron suggested that Ginny should go with Harry, she was almost depressed that she had said yes, and then she remembered what Charlie had said, that Harry wasn't smart enough for her if he wasted time before asking her.

Christmas night arrived quickly. Ginny and Hermione helped each other get dressed and their make-up done. When she was ready, she met Neville in the common room. "You look lovely, Ginny," Neville said, when she took his offered arm.

"Thank you, Neville," Ginny replied. "You're looking handsome, too. Shall we go, then?" Neville led her through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

Ginny wasn't holding out a lot of hopes for Neville's dancing ability. He was notoriously clumsy. Then, he invited her to dance and proved that he could dance and well. They spent several hours dancing and sharing drinks and laughing together. Ginny was having a truly wonderful time on her first real date. She couldn't help but wonder if he would try to kiss her at the end of the night.

When the dance finally ended at midnight, Neville walked Ginny back to Gryffindor tower. "I had a really lovely time tonight, Neville," Ginny said.

"I did too," Neville replied.

Ginny looked and noticed that the stairways had moved during their walk and they ended up near the Charms classroom. "You look beautiful in the moonlight, Ginny," Neville said, quietly.

A slight blush graced Ginny's cheeks. "Thank you, Neville," she said, quietly. She noticed that Neville was standing very close and she was glad that none of her brothers were around. Neville had been a gentleman all night and if they thought he was about to kiss their little sister, they would have tortured him.

Ginny's breath quickened just a little. True, she didn't really fancy Neville Longbottom, but he was her friend, and if he was her first kiss, she would be glad to have it from a friend. Neville stood even closer to her and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Then he bent his head down and kissed her, very gently, on the lips. He let his lips linger on hers for only a moment before he pulled away. "Will your brothers kill me for that?" he asked, suddenly very nervous.

"I won't tell them," Ginny promised.

"I know you don't fancy me," Neville explained, "and I know that we probably won't go out again, but I would have lived my life wondering what if had I not kissed you just now."

"I don't care what anyone says, Neville," Ginny replied. "You definitely belong in Gryffindor. It was very brave to kiss me, knowing that I have 3 older brothers here." Neville laughed and any tension that formed was quickly broken.

When they arrived back at Gryffindor Tower, Neville hugged Ginny good night and they each went to their own dormitories…

_End Flashback_

"And that, Lily, was how I got my first kiss," Ginny finished.

James and Albus, who had been standing in the doorway listening to the entire story, burst in the door and pretended to wretch. "You kissed Professor Longbottom?" James shrieked.

"Yes, James," Ginny answered. "And your father kissed other girls before me. We both know about it and there's nothing wrong with it. It was a long time ago and Neville and I are good friends now." With that, Ginny strode past her sons and into her bedroom.

She found an old picture taken of the original Dumbledore's Army. She thought fondly of how sweet Neville had been and was so proud of him for finally getting his own family.

A/N: I wanted to do something different for Ginny. Incidentally, she was Neville's first kiss, too, so I probably won't write another chapter for him. I think my next chapter will be Sirius Black. And please, feel free to drop a review…Jessa


	12. Sirius Black

Chapter 12—Sirius Black

Sirius Black was one of the most popular students at Hogwarts. He was part of a small gang of Gryffindors that called themselves the Marauders. Of course, it didn't hurt that he came from a wealthy family and was good looking, in a bad-boy sort of way. He had dark eyes that conveyed a sense of mystery about him, and he wore his dark hair longer than most other students in the school. Yes, Sirius was quite popular.

Unfortunately, his popularity didn't really help him when he finally got a girl alone. He was completely inept when it came to girls, having only a brother. Most of his relatives didn't care for him. He was, after all, a Gryffindor while they had always been Slytherins. Thus, he was just about to begin his 4th year at Hogwarts with almost no experience with girls.

He had managed to take a couple of girls to Hogsmeade during his 3rd year, but he wasn't really fond of either of them and preferred the company of his best mates, James and Remus, to the company of the girls he took. So, he ditched them early to meet up with the boys and find a way to prank Severus Snape.

On the train to school is where he decided he liked her. He had met Evelyn Graham a few times. She was a Ravenclaw in their year and he was in some of her classes. She was a bit uptight, and a classic Ravenclaw with her "know-it-all" attitude, but something happened between 3rd and 4th years that made Sirius take another look at the girl. She had blossomed from an awkward 3rd year into a very beautiful 4th year. Her curly blond hair, which she had traditionally worn in a short cut, had grown out and was now simply wavy. Her blue eyes had always been pretty and her lips seemed to plump even further, but what Sirius noticed the most was the way her curves seemed to have formed over the summer. "You can quit gawking and go back to your little mates, now," she said, sauntering past him on the train.

James and Remus were laughing at Sirius while Peter was deciding whether to laugh or be indignant, like Sirius. "Really, mate, just ask her out," James suggested. "You can invite her to the Gryffindor party we're throwing on Saturday."

"What party?" Sirius asked. He was sure that there had been no other mention of a party before.

"The one that we're going to plan so that you can spend the evening snogging the brains out of that very pretty girl," Remus answered. "And James can try to snog the brains out of Lily Evans."

"I don't even like her," James muttered, blushing.

"I beg to differ," Sirius barked. "You should see your face right now, mate." James stood from his seat and play-fought with Sirius until Remus decided to break it up. For the rest of the journey, they planned the "Welcome back" party that they would throw in Gryffindor tower.

The first day of classes arrived too soon for Sirius' liking. He would have preferred to spend his days at Hogwarts flying and playing Quidditch. Unfortunately for him, classes often got in the way of his fun. This year, however, the first day of classes landed him in Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws first thing in the morning. And it was a double class.

When he arrived, he was going to pair up with Remus, but Evelyn was sitting alone, so Sirius took the seat next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The seat was empty," Sirius answered. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Maybe not just yet," Evelyn answered. She had decided that the dark and mysterious side of Sirius was enticing and had developed a crush on him. She also thought his propensity for rule-breaking would make him a lot more fun than the boys in her own house. She gave him a small smile and he winked at her.

"Then, perhaps you wouldn't mind too much if I invited you to a party at Gryffindor tower on Saturday night?" he offered.

"I wouldn't mind being invited," she replied.

"Party starts kind of late," he warned. "You might be out past curfew."

"In that case, I'll definitely come," she answered. He gave her an astonished look, but a smirk as well.

For the rest of the week, Sirius flirted with Evelyn every chance he got. He remembered to tell her how pretty she looked as they left the Great Hall on Friday night after dinner. When the time for the party arrived, he met her in the Great Hall to lead her back to Gryffindor tower. She was wearing a very short skirt that showed off her very long legs. "You look amazing," Sirius said as he led her through a secret passage.

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly. She could feel his eyes on her as they slowly walked through the castle.

When they arrived at Gryffindor tower, Sirius stopped her before going in. "Just so you know, there is a large amount of alcohol in there," he warned. "I don't want you to freak out and if you don't want to drink, you certainly don't have to."

"Thanks for the warning," Evelyn replied. "I'll take my chances anyways." She winked and let him lead her into the Gryffindor common room.

When they finally got into the common room, the party was in full swing. James handed them each a drink. "What's in this?" she asked, nervously.

"I have no idea," Sirius answered. "James likes to experiment a little." They each took a drink at the same time and spat the concoction onto the floor. "That is rather horrible," Sirius commented.

"Definitely not for the weak," Evelyn said, coughing.

Sirius took her hand and led her to a corner of the room, grabbing them each a butterbeer on the way. "This will, hopefully, wash the taste of that other nastiness out of our mouths," he said, offering her a bottle. She took it and they drank. They sat in that corner for hours, just laughing and talking. Sirius learned that she had nearly been sorted into Gryffindor, but the hat decided that she was more intelligent than brave.

"Well, love, you came here with me," Sirius cheeked. "In my book, that proves you're brave." He gave her another wink and she laughed. Then, she grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth. Sirius kissed back and they kept kissing until they heard James and Remus wolf-whistling at them.

"I should get back to Ravenclaw tower before someone rats me out to Professor Flitwick," she said, with a smile. "I had a really great time tonight, Sirius. I do hope you'll invite me to the next party."

"Of course," Sirius said. He was standing in the common room for a second, watching her climb out of the portrait hole until James prodded him into offering to walk her back. She agreed and they kissed again outside Ravenclaw tower before Sirius snuck back to Gryffindor tower.

A/N: Next up, Hermione. Also, keep the reviews coming and, as always, if there are requests for future chapters, I will try to write them…


	13. Hermione Granger

Chapter 13—Hermione Granger

"Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted. "Come back here!" She chased the cat down the stairway and into the Gryffindor common room.

Ron scowled from his spot on the sofa and said, "That cat is a menace." He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at Hermione until she left the common room in a huff.

"You know, Ron," Harry said, getting up to follow her, "it's not her fault that her cat is a cat. She didn't do anything to Scabbers."

"That bloody cat of hers has been after Scabbers all year and she wouldn't do anything to stop it," Ron whined. Harry sighed and left through the portrait hole, trying to find Hermione.

She was in the library, pretending not to be hurt by what Ron had said. Harry was trying to play mediator, but he knew it was useless. "Hermione, why don't we just take a walk?" he suggested. It was a beautiful day and he thought that getting outside would lighten her mood.

"Alright," she replied. She gathered her books into her bag and followed Harry out of the library. They chatted about anything that didn't involve school work on the way to the lake. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" she asked, sitting under a beech tree.

"He'll get over it," Harry answered. He knew she was talking about Ron, and though she'd never admit it, he also knew that Hermione was troubled by their argument. "He's just a little pig-headed sometimes." They spent a few more minutes under the tree when Harry suggested sneaking out to Hogsmeade.

"I don't think we should, Harry," Hermione warned. "It's sort of dangerous with the dementors around. How are your lessons with Professor Lupin coming?"

"It's all about focus," Harry replied. "I have to just be able to stay focused."

"I'm sure you'll get it," she promised. Hermione's stomach gave a large growl.

"Come on," Harry suggested, standing and offering his hand. "Let's get you something to eat."

Hermione followed Harry into the Castle and to the Great Hall. Ron came to lunch, but refused to sit with them and instead sat with Dean and Seamus. Hermione glared at him, furious that he wouldn't even consider talking to her.

After lunch, Hermione and Harry returned to the library for several hours to work on their Potions homework. Once that was done, they took another walk around the castle. "Harry," Hermione started, nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask another," Harry teased.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" she asked, quietly.

Harry blushed furiously, and noticed that Hermione was blushing also. Still blushing, Harry shook his head. He tried to speak, but was unable to form words. When he was finally able to speak again, he asked, "Have you?"

"No," she answered, shyly.

The pair looked at where they were and realized that they had wandered into a secret passageway. "Would you like to try it?" Harry asked, stammering.

Hermione nodded, and leaned back against the wall. Harry approached and steeled his nerves. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione surprised herself when she opened her mouth slightly, and even more surprised when she felt Harry's tongue sliding into her mouth. Unsure of what to do, she mimicked his movements.

They continued kissing until they heard someone say, "What do we have here, Forge?"

"Well, Gred," Fred answered. "It appears that we have some snogging."

Harry pulled his lips of Hermione's and whispered, "Don't move and don't say anything. They don't know it's us."

"It would appear that they're trying to ignore us," George said. "What should we do?"

"Responsible lads would fetch a teacher," Fred said; Hermione blushed. "Of course, we're not really responsible. So, what should we do?"

"We could leave them to it," George suggested. "Pretend like we didn't see them." Harry was hoping they would go with George's plan, but wasn't convinced they would.

"Now, Gred," Fred said, "where is the fun in that? Perhaps we should find out who the happy couple is."

Hermione made a snap decision. She pushed Harry into complete darkness and stepped into Fred's wand light. "You've caught me," she said. "I was having a good snog until you lot ruined it."

"Who was it with, Granger?" Fred asked.

"Like I'd ever tell you," she said, saucily. George tried to illuminate Harry, but Hermione was too quick and blocked the spell. "Look," she continued, "I promise to forget that you were here if you do the same."

"And why would we do that?" Fred asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Professor McGonagall it was you that dyed the Slytherin common room pink," she warned.

"Well played, Granger," George said. He and Fred had pulled off some brilliant magic, but were sure that if Professor McGonagall, or Professor Snape, found out, they'd spend the rest of the year in detention. Also, they were sure Professor McGonagall would write to their mother.

George pulled Fred out of the passageway and Harry finally came out of his hiding spot. "Thanks, Hermione," he said. "That was nice, but let's not do it again."

"No problem, Harry," Hermione replied. "Also, we should probably keep it to ourselves."

"Agreed," he answered. They both knew that if Ron found out what they had been doing, he'd go ballistic and would stop talking to both of them.

A/N: So that was sort of a two-fer. I know it was slightly out of character for Harry and Hermione, but when Harry said in HBP that he was sure Hermione had snogged someone before, it didn't say that he knew she had only snogged one person.


	14. Ron Weasley

Chapter 14—Ron Weasley

A/N: I got a few flames for the Hermione/Harry kiss. I was simply trying to avoid using Krum. Thank you for ALL of the reviews, including the flames. I'll try to do justice with Ron…Jessa

Ron was sulking. He seemed to do that a lot since Harry had found a way to get his name into the Goblet of Fire and be chosen a champion. He kept saying that he didn't do it, but Ron didn't really want to believe him because the truth that someone was trying to get Harry hurt was far more terrifying than Harry finding a way to hoodwink Dumbledore.

So, Ron found himself alone during a free period because he didn't want to hang out with Harry and Hermione. Soon enough, he was joined by Eloise Midgen, a fellow Gryffindor who harbored a huge crush on Ron. He definitely didn't fancy her. He sighed and said, "Can I help you?"

"I just noticed that you were alone," she said, batting her eyelashes at Ron. He rolled his eyes; she was really clueless.

"Yes," Ron answered, "and I prefer to be alone at the moment."

"Are you certain?" she asked, trying to entice him by tossing her hair around. She had learned that trick from Witch Weekly.

Ron ignored her and continued reading the Quidditch book that he had brought with him. Not to be deterred, Eloise looked over his shoulder at the book. "Do you like Quidditch?" she asked.

_This girl is completely barmy_, thought Ron. "Yes, I like Quidditch," Ron answered, curtly. He was trying not to be too rude as he was sure that his mother would somehow find out and send him a howler.

"Are you going to play for Gryffindor next year?" she asked.

"I don't really know," he replied. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my book."

"I don't mind," she said. "I've brought a magazine to read with me."

Ron's ears started to turn pink as she plopped down next to him under the tree where he had been sitting. He liked this spot and didn't want to leave, but he was sure that if his brothers saw him, he'd never hear the end of it. So, he sat there, trying to read unsuccessfully, while he considered whether to stay or go.

Finally, Ron decided that he would have to give up his spot as Eloise kept sending him longing looks while he was trying to ignore her. He stood, rather abruptly, and headed back to the castle. Not to be deterred from her goal of getting Ron to notice her, Eloise followed closely behind. When they reached the entrance, she said, "I had a lovely afternoon, Ron." Then, she scampered off.

_Mental, that one_, Ron thought as he strode off towards his next class. He tried to forget that encounter, but she kept turning up everywhere he went to hide from her. Finally, he decided to do something about it.

One afternoon, just before the first task, Ron was walking back to the Gryffindor common room after his last class. He knew she was following him, so he ducked into a secret passageway, confident that she would follow. She did.

"What exactly is it that you want from me?" Ron asked, when he was sure they were alone.

"This," she answered. She pushed him back against the wall and kissed him on the mouth. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock. He didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. She opened her mouth to snog him as he squirmed against her, trying to break free. He finally broke apart from her after struggling for a few moments.

"I apologize in advance for this, but I'm only being honest," he said, pushing her back. "I don't fancy you. I never have and I likely never will. Please don't ever do that again."

She was very offended and slapped him across the face. Then, she strode off into the castle. Ron vowed to himself at that moment that he would never tell anyone what had happened. So, two years later, when Ginny accused him of never having snogged anyone, he just let her think that, for telling her the truth would have been far more embarrassing.

That night, that Ginny had yelled at Ron so loudly, Harry caught him in their dorm alone. "Who was it?" he asked.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"When Ginny yelled at you about never having kissed anyone, you gave that up too easily," Harry answered. "So, I assume that it was more embarrassing than the truth. Who was it?"

"Eloise Midgen," Ron admitted, blushing furiously. "Fourth year when we weren't speaking, she followed me around for a week. I finally asked her what she wanted and she kissed me. It was the vilest thing I've ever done and I'll thank you to forget it."

"Agreed," Harry promised.


	15. Minerva McGonagall

Chapter 15—Minerva McGonagall

A/N: For BonnieSparrow, who requested this.

December was cold in Minerva's fifth year. She was one of the prefects for Gryffindor and she pulled her robes tighter around her as she patrolled the castle halls. Terry Jenkins was also a Gryffindor prefect. "Got plans for winter hols, Minnie?" he asked as they rounded the corner in the corridor.

"I'll be staying here for the holidays this year," she answered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be here, too," Terry replied. "Mum and Dad are visiting my brother in France. He's working there now that he's graduated." Minerva was trying to ignore that Terry was flirting with her; she knew he fancied her, but did not reciprocate.

After her rounds, she was in her dormitory with her best friend, Ally Monroe. "He was asking again," Minerva said, fully confident that Ally would understand without adding anything further.

"What did you tell him?" Ally asked.

"I told him the truth as I know it right now," Minerva answered, her mouth in a thin line. "I don't approve of lying. You know that, Ally."

"Minnie, you know it's a white lie, right?" Ally asked. "It's just to get you out of going to Hogsmeade with him during the holidays and you said that you don't really like him."

"It's true, but I still won't lie," Minerva said with a firm resolve. "If he asks, I'll tell him that I don't really fancy him, but I don't mind just being friends."

"Maybe he'll try to snog you," Ally teased.

"Merlin, help me if that happens," Minerva joked. "He has terrible breath."

The Christmas holidays had soon arrived and Minerva found herself in the castle, one of the hand-full of students who were staying behind. "Hello, Minerva," said Terry, plopping down in the seat next to hers. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Terry," she answered. "How are you?"

"Splendid," Terry replied. "I'm planning on going into the village later. Would you like to go?"

Minerva pondered the offer for a moment. She really did want to go to Hogsmeade, so she finally answered, "Certainly, Terry. We'll meet in the entrance hall at 3:00?"

"I'll be waiting for you," he promised, with a wink.

At 3:00 exactly, Minerva arrived in the entrance hall. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and her cloak tighter around her body. Terry was waiting, as promised. "Shall we go, then?" he asked, offering his arm. Minerva smiled and nodded, leading the way into the cold. "What are you planning in Hogsmeade?" he asked on the way down the lane.

"I've got to get a birthday present for my sister, Margaret," she said. "Her birthday is in January and if I get the present now, I won't need to remember to get her something later."

They walked into the village and stopped in the book store. Minerva was not able to find anything suitable for her sister there. So, they next went to one of the clothing shops that lined the streets. Minerva didn't find anything that she thought her sister would like at that store, either. Finally, they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Minerva knew that Margaret adored Quidditch, especially Puddlemere United. So, she bought her a quidditch scarf.

"You're sure she'll like it?" Terry asked.

"Quite, Terry," Minerva answered. "She's a die-hard fan of Puddlemere. She'll definitely like this."

"Alright, then, how about a butterbeer?" he offered.

"Sure, Terry," Minerva replied. She hoped that he would let her pay for her own drink, but when they got to the bar, Terry insisted on paying. She found them a table and he came back and set the glasses down before taking a seat.

After they finished their drinks, Minerva decided that it was time to be getting back to school. She stood and strode off toward the lane to the school. Terry caught up to her and led her through the gates onto the Hogwarts grounds. Then, he held the main door of the castle open for her before leading her to Gryffindor tower. "I'll just wait for you here," he offered. "Then, we can go to dinner together."

"Sure," Minerva said. She tried to be polite, and she knew that Terry was a very sweet boy, but he was just not her type. No, she rather fancied the Quidditch captain, Daniel O'Shay, but he was a seventh year and was very popular. Sighing, Minerva dropped her packages and heavy cloak on her bed before returning to the common room to find Terry waiting, as promised.

After dinner, he insisted on walking back to the tower with her. Then, he challenged her to a game of wizard's chess. She won the first game, but lost the second. "Shall we try again tomorrow?" he offered.

"That would be nice," she replied. She had grown fond of Terry's doting during the day.

The next day, she, again, spent the day with Terry. They wandered through the castle together and started working on some of their homework. After dinner, they again played wizard's chess for a few hours. After their final game, which Minerva won, Terry walked her to the stairs and said, "Everyone's back tomorrow."

"Yes," she answered. "They are."

"And then, it'll be back to the grind," he added.

"Sadly, yes," she replied.

"There's something I've been meaning to do for the last several weeks now," he said, leaning in closer.

"What is that?" Minerva asked, barely above a whisper.

"This," Terry said. He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, he said, "I'd really like to do that again sometime."

"I think I'd like that," Minerva answered. She had decided that Terry, though not her first choice, was a good person and she rather liked him. Then she remembered what her mother had told her, that sometimes what you really want is staring you in the face, even though you're a little blind to it.


	16. James Potter The First

Chapter 16—James Potter (the first)

Little Emily: I'll do Dumbledore next. That should be challenging…  
SiriusBlack345: I'll get to Luna after Dumbledore. She should be fun to write.  
If anyone else has suggestions, I'm open to at least trying them…Jessa

James Potter was a popular guy, and he knew it. He was on a winning quidditch team and was one of their star chasers. Most of the girls, especially in his year, fawned all over him, or were reduced to fits of giggles when he walked by. "Hello, ladies," he said, with a smirk, to a group of fourth year girls waiting outside the Charms classroom. None of the girls responded; they simply laughed harder.

One of the girls, Marcy Howell, was very pretty with soft blond hair that fell just to her shoulders. "That's her," James said to Sirius when they were out of ear shot. "I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade for this weekend."

"Good luck, mate," Sirius said as James strode over to the girls.

"Marcy," James said, "may I have a word?"

"Sure," Marcy replied.

"I was wondering if you have plans for Hogsmeade this Saturday," he asked.

"Not really," she answered. "I was going to go with some friends."

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me," James continued.

"That would be agreeable," Marcy said, trying to hold back her smile. She had fancied James for ages, and was thrilled that he had invited her. Her friends were going to be so jealous.

James wandered back to Sirius and Marcy told her friends that he had invited her to Hogsmeade. Sirius could hear the giggles from his position around the corner. "So, I take it she said yes," Sirius teased.

"She did, indeed," James replied. "I'm planning to take her to Honeyduke's, Zonko's, and the Three Broomsticks. Do you have any other ideas?"

"You could take her to the Quality Quidditch Supplies," Sirius suggested.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea for a first date," James joked. "Maybe for the second date."

On Saturday, James met Marcy in the Great Hall before walking to Hogsmeade with her. "So, that was a really good match you had against Hufflepuff last week," Marcy said.

"You follow Quidditch?" he asked.

"A little," she replied. "I'm a fan of Falmouth."

"Those guys are thugs!" James exclaimed.

"True," she answered. "But they're also great at what they do."

James walked her around the village, and bought her candy at Honeyduke's. Then, they went to Zonko's and discussed how to prank the Slytherins. Finally, James started to lead her towards the Three Broomsticks when she suggested something else. "It's a nice day," she said. "Why don't we head back to school and go for a fly? I'll race you around the Quidditch pitch."

"You fly?" James sounded shocked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Are you afraid of being bested by a girl?"

"Not in the least," he challenged. Then, they headed back towards the school. When they arrived, they went straight to the Quidditch pitch and grabbed their brooms. They mounted and took off into the sky. Marcy, it turned out, was an excellent flyer. She streaked off into the sky and handled her broom with ease.

When they landed, James turned to her and said, "Why don't you play Quidditch?"

"Because I can fly, but I can't hold anything but the broom," she replied. "I'm not really coordinated enough to play any position on the Quidditch team." They were lying on the grass and staring at the sky. "I have to say, James, I had more fun today than I expected."

"I'm glad I could beat your expectations," James teased. "Shall we go back to the castle? I've got some butterbeers stashed."

"I'd love to," she replied. James helped her up and took her hand to lead her back to the castle. She followed him to the Gryffindor common room and waited while he went to get his butterbeers and some snacks from his trunk.

When he returned, they shared their snack and played wizard's chess. Finally, it was nearly time for dinner. "Could I walk you to dinner?" James offered. "I'd actually love it if you would like to eat with me."

"Sure," Marcy replied. "I'll be right back." She ran up to the girls' dormitory and grabbed an extra sweater as she had started to get cold. She met James in the common room a few short moments later.

They sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table and were left, mostly, alone. The only interruption came when Peter tried to sit with them. Sirius caught James' eye and grabbed Peter by the neck, moving him away from the pair. Silently, James thanked Sirius.

After dinner, they, again, walked back to Gryffindor tower, holding hands. James dragged Marcy into a secret passageway. "In case I forget to tell you," James started, "I had a wonderful time today."

"Me too," Marcy replied. Their pace had slowed until they eventually stopped. Marcy's heart was beating very fast as James moved in closer.

His face was nearly touching hers when she closed her eyes. Summoning up all of his courage, James closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her softly on the lips. They stood there for a few seconds, neither breaking away, until they heard Sirius wolf-whistling from the end of the passageway. James gave him a rude gesture and led Marcy the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm still working on Dumbledore and Luna…Jessa :P


	17. Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 17—Albus Dumbledore

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm dreadfully sorry about the wait. This took some thought, but I like a challenge. Next up, Luna Lovegood.

_Albus' POV_

I love September 1. It's my favorite day of the year, even better than Christmas and my birthday. My brother thinks I'm a nerd because I love school so much, but honestly, Hogwarts is my favorite place in the world.

I was on the train, going back for my fourth year, when I ran into her. Her name was Josephine Morgan and she was one of my best friends at school. She joined me in my compartment. "How was your summer?" she asked.

"It was dreadfully boring as always, Josie," I answered. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"I did, Albus," she said. "But you've got to stop being so uptight and learn to live a little. How is your sister?"

"Arianna is not doing well, I'm afraid." Josie was the one person at school who I had told about Arianna. I wasn't embarrassed by her, but I didn't want others inviting themselves over just for the opportunity to gape at his little sister. It was bad enough that half of Godric's Hollow kept trying to get a glimpse, but I didn't want the rest of my friends to know that my little sister was so badly damaged and it wasn't even her fault.

We were quiet for a little while, giving me the opportunity to read for a while before it was time to get into our school robes. Once I changed, I returned to our compartment. Josie was waiting, already dressed for school. "Do you realize that your sweater is inside out?" she asked, giggling. I looked down and found that she was right. I took the sweater off and set it right just as the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station.

The school year started out slowly, mostly reviewing the spells that we had learned at the end of the previous year. I was bored, except in Transfiguration, where the spell work merely got more challenging. During the third week in school, we got a major assignment for History of Magic, so I spent a lot of time in the library.

I was in the library, working on the History of Magic essay when Josie came wandering over to my table. "Albus," she said. "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Are you planning to go?"

"Yes, I think I will," I answered, oblivious to the flirting that was going on. "I'd rather like to go to Honeydukes."

"Then we can go together," she suggested. I agreed, thinking that this could be a lovely day indeed.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip arrived with unseasonably warm weather. I met Josie in the common room of Gryffindor tower to walk to the village together. I barely took any notice when she grabbed my hand and blushed slightly. After all, we had done this many times before during the last school year. It didn't bother me until someone called, "Albus has a girlfriend."

"Don't mind them," I said to Josie, trying to reassure her. "They have no idea about anything." I almost missed the sad look that had crossed her face.

She didn't say very much as we strolled down the lane. "You've gone quiet," I commented.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, Josie," I replied. "It's quite alright with me if you just want to be quiet today."

"That's what I love best about you, Albie," she said. "You don't mind if I have nothing to say."

"I dare say that often I find that I have nothing to say, too, Josie," I answered, winking. We went to Honeydukes and I bought us both some candy. Once we finished there, we wandered the village for a few moments until I said, "Do you mind if we go back? I'm nearly finished with that History of Magic essay and I'd like to start on the Potions work."

"Not at all," Josie replied. "We can do homework by the lake."

"That would be agreeable," I said. We had a companionable silence all the way to the castle and back out to a spot by the lake.

After half an hour of work, Josie stretched, and said, "I'm tired of working. Let's go for a fly."

"I'm almost done," I promised. When I finished we started walking toward the quidditch pitch to get some brooms and go for a fly.

We got to the Gryffindor changing rooms when Josie got a look in her eyes. She stopped suddenly and pushed me against the wall. I was slightly terrified as she pushed her face against mine and kissed me fiercely. As it was my first kiss ever, I was nervous and was unsure of what to do with my hands, so I kept them at my sides until she broke away.

She looked at me, expectantly, and when I didn't say anything, she blushed and ran off. I tried to follow her, but she ran too fast. When I tried to speak to her later that day, she refused to see me. The next day, I finally got her to speak to me, and we came to a tenuous truce, agreeing never to speak of the experience again.


	18. Luna Lovegood

Chapter 18—Luna Lovegood

A/N: I've had a few requests, so I'll give Hagrid a shot next. Thanks for the continued reviews. This is for HarryPotterFreakyFangirl who noticed that a lot of these stories involved walls...

Luna Lovegood was a different kind of girl. Most people just thought that she was slightly nutty because of her upbringing and her father. One boy, Liam Michaels, thought her very sweet.

They had met on the train her first year (he was a year older) and formed an instant bond. Liam's family were muggles and they all thought him rather strange too. "We can be strange together," Luna suggested dreamily.

"That would be rather nice," Liam agreed.

During the next two years, Liam and Luna were nearly inseparable. Most of the others in their year thought they were the perfect pair, since they both were fairly odd. Liam had become somewhat of an outcast, partly because of his association with Luna, but also partly because of his obsession with insects. Sometimes, he even believed Luna when she talked about creatures like Nargles.

When her third year arrived, they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. As the first trip of the year neared, Liam and Luna agreed to go together. They were taunted by others as they walked down the lane, but they, mostly, ignored them. They had a good time on that trip, visiting Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks.

They went to Hogsmeade together again on the next trip. Again, they ignored the taunting. Unfortunately, Liam had started to feel the sting of being ostracized by his peers. He had started to distance himself from Luna slightly, though he still spent time with her. He figured that she had been his friend when others had not and she did not seem to mind that he was especially fascinated by insects. As Christmas neared, he had started to grow a little nervous. He knew that Ravenclaw House would throw a party on the last night of term. Also, the Yule Ball would be held and while she could not go, he was permitted. He summoned up what courage he had and approached her in the hall one day.

"Luna, could I have a word, please?" he asked. She followed him. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me."

Luna looked off into space for a few moments before she answered. "Yes, I think that would be agreeable indeed."

The day of the ball arrived and Liam waited for Luna in the common room. While he waited, he faced even more taunting. When Luna came down the stairs from the girls' dormitory, he was speechless. She was wearing a light blue dress that accentuated her eyes, but the dress was strange. It was shaped almost like an ornament from one of the trees. "You look, um, well," he choked.

"Thank you," she answered. "You look rather ordinary." He shook his head and offered her his arm. He led her through the castle and into the Great Hall for the feast. After eating, the dancing began. Liam invited Luna to the floor and danced with her, as much as possible. Luna's version of dancing was different from anyone else's and, while he was mildly embarrassed, Liam agreed that Luna's brand of originality could not be rivaled by any of the other schools present.

When the dancing ended, Liam walked Luna back to Ravenclaw tower. "I had a good time tonight," she said, airily. She looked up and mistletoe had been hung just over her head. She blushed heavily.

"I guess I'm going to have to kiss you now," Liam joked. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Luna's. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her as she was wavering slightly. He broke apart from her after a few moments.

"Happy Christmas, Liam," she said, smiling. Then, she went back to her dormitory.

Liam incurred so much taunting from his class mates about taking Luna to the ball and kissing her that, after the holidays, he started spending less time with her. She accepted his distance and moved on, but she would always remember him as her first friend and years later, when her father asked her about her school friends, she would always mention Liam, even though he had stopped hanging around with her years before.


	19. Rubeus Hagrid

Chapter 19—Rubeus Hagrid

Rubeus Hagrid had been the gamekeeper at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry since he had been expelled from the school. He was the only half-giant that he knew, so he had very few companions. He preferred it that way, really; he had always had an easier time bonding with animals than with humans. By the time the Tri-Wizard Tournament came to Hogwarts, he had given up all hope of finding a mate.

Then, she arrived with her students. She was at least 9 feet tall and very beautiful, with olive skin and black hair. She had asked him to tend to her horses, who preferred a diet of single-malt whiskey. Hagrid readily agreed.

When he heard that Charlie Weasley was bringing dragons to the school for the first task, he wanted to impress her. So, he took her for a walk in the woods and showed her to the dragon enclosure. He even dressed up for the event, putting lots of axle grease in his unruly hair.

"Lovely evenin', innit?" he said.

"It is quite agreeable," she answered. "Thank you, 'Agrid, for a lovely evening." Olympe stepped back into her carriage and joined her students.

Hagrid started making excuses to see Olympe as often as he could. It wasn't until the Yule Ball was announced, however, that his spirits truly lifted. When the ball arrived, Hagrid took extra care to look good, wanting to make a good impression. He picked up some flowers for her and went to her carriage to escort her to the ball.

"You're looking lovely tonight, Olympe," he said, offering an arm.

"Why, merci, 'Agrid!" she exclaimed. "You are looking healthy yourself."

Hagrid led her up to the castle and into the Great Hall. When the dancing started, he offered his arm and led her to the dance floor. They danced for several rounds before Olympe suggested they go and get some air. "We've set up a lovely garden for the night," Hagrid offered. Olympe nodded and followed Hagrid's lead out into the cool night air.

"So, what did you teach before you became headmistress?" Hagrid asked.

"Transfiguration," she answered. "And I am told that you teach Care of Magical Creatures?"

"This is only me second year teaching," he replied. "I've been game-keeper here for a while, though."

"And do you ever find that you get to travel?" she asked.

"On'y occasionally," he said. "I don't get to go far from home very often, but I'd like to sometime. Maybe I could find some of my family."

They had reached a spot where they were very certain they were alone. "You're very beautiful in the moonlight," Hagrid said, staring at Olympe's black eyes.

"That is very sweet, 'Agrid," she replied.

They were in a secluded grotto in the middle of the gardens. Fairy lights were twinkling in the bushes and Hagrid steeled his nerves for what he was about to do. He took Olympe's hand and stopped their stroll. He looked up into her eyes and smiled, noticing that she was smiling back at him. Then, he cupped her face in his hands and reached up to kiss her.

Electricity flowed through Hagrid when Olympe returned his kiss. He had begun to really fancy her and hoped that she had fancied him. After they broke their kiss, they began walking back towards the dance and Hagrid made the mistake of asking her which of her parents was a giant. She denied it of course, not wanting to admit that she had giant blood in her as many people would immediately fear her.

Hagrid was devastated when she stalked off and then, when the article in the Daily Prophet came out the next day, he was beside himself. He tried to quit, but Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let him. At the end of the year, he again had to spend time with Olympe. Professor Dumbledore had asked them to go and speak with the giants.

Hagrid was thrilled for another opportunity to spend time with Olympe and she accepted his apology for nearly spilling that she was a half-giant too. She understood that Hagrid could not have known that spies for the Daily Prophet were lurking about and she was happy to have the opportunity to spend the time with him.


End file.
